Bumblebee vs Jazz
by zeke905
Summary: Music and Parties at the Autobots base after Egypt OC/Arcee
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I had this idea if Jazz survived Mission City and the Autobots threw a celebration party and Jazz and Bumblebee were the DJ's. Involves my OC TargetMaster. This takes place after ROTF.**

**Enjoy!**

TargetMaster walked the hall of the Autobots temporary base. He was a little excited about the party being thrown to celebrate their victory over the Decepticons in Egypt. My little brother Bee and best friend Jazz were going to be the DJ's for the entire party. Needless to say, there was definitely going to be at least one confrontation between the two. Not surprising, considering their complete differences in music. It was going to be somewhat funny to see. I laughed at what the result was last time; Bee came home with a huge smirk on his face and Jazz couldn't play music for a week. Needless to say, I laughed every time I saw him. As I walked around the corner, I saw Bee and Jazz glaring at each other from across the Rec. Room. They were more than likely betting each other. Again. I sighed yet again and turned to sit on the Autobot-Sized couch to wait for the others.

_A few minutes later_

Arcee, Firefly, and Chromia came into the room and Jazz turned his head to greet them, Bumblebee turned slightly and jumped when he saw Firefly. I turned my head from the TV and saw Arcee and said: "Hey girls," then turned back to the news. Apparently a few kids had thought it funny to try and drag race their stolen cars dowm the highway. I tried to hold in a chuckle. "Seriously? Drag race in stolen cars? Do they want to get caught?" Then Arcee giggled and said "Apparently, just teenagers wanting attention" As she says this, she looks over at Bee who had returned to glaring at Jazz, who was talking with Chromia. I followed her gaze and laughed. "Yeah, more than likely. Sideswipe would be having a field day during this." She laughed at that. After about 30 minutes of pointless glaring, talking and jokes. The rest of the Base had finally arrived. I got up and Arcee walked over toChromia and Firefly who were talking in another corner of the room away from the glaring duo. Everyone found a place tostand or sit. Humans in thefront and the Autobots in the back. Lennox walked to the front and Bee put on an announcers background music while Bee tweaked his voice to sound like an announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce the first of many acts tonight in the 2nd DJ battle between Jazz and Bumblebee: TargetMaster and Arcee dancing to DJ got us falling in Love by Usher " Bee reached over and hit the play button. Arcee and I walked out onto the Autobots stage holding hands. Sideswipe glared at Arcee and I. She and I had gotten kinda close after Sideswipe and her split, but we were still just friends, not that I was complaining. We looked at each other and as the song started, started movimg to the music. I saw nothing but her and heard nothing but the music. As the song escalates so do our movements. We moved like we were made of rubber, the movements flowed off our bodies that would have stunned anyone that didn't know that Cybertronian metal was flexible when needed to be. As the song ended we fell into the classic pose of me holding her below me in one arm. Needless to say, Sideswipe wasn't happy. I was going to avoid being alone with him for a while.

The rest of the crowd, however, were esctatic. Applause and standing ovations were all throughout the Rec. Room. We smiled and breathed fast then walked off stage for the next group and song.

Lennox walked on and had a semi-shocked face, but he smiled and waited for the applause and mic to come down. " Well, that was something else huh?" The crowd applauded again and Lennox continued "Next is Ironhide and Chromia dancing to Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting by Nickelback." I had walked out for this one and didn't see my Creators dance but as I walked I got the feeling that someone was following me. I walkes quickly walked around the corner and activated my hologram and gave it orders to walk to the end of the hallway. I then melted into the shadows and let my follower pass me. I made sure that my dagger in my hand was ready and leapt onto the back of my stalker. They let out a seemingly girly squeal and fell and groaned. I pressed the dagger to the back of the offending persons back and they immediately tensed. Definetely trained, I thought. ' Who could tell that this was a blade that fast? Sideswipe? Definetely.' " Ok Sideswipe what do you want?" "Are you and Arcee together?" Sideswipe asked. "No, we're not. But she isn't very happy with you either Sides," "You definetely seemed like you two were together earlier," "just for the song," Ok, this is getting very awkward.I called back the hologram and got off of Sideswipe. He looked at me like I was crazy as I worked to get the hologram off. "What is that?" He asked. " An ability I created myself, distracts the enemy and allows for disorientation for an easier fight for me." I shut off the program and walked back to the Rec. Room. Ironhide and Chromia were just finishing and Lennox walked onto the stage. " Not bad guys, not bad at all."He said. "Next up is Optimus singing and Elita dancing to Country Girl by Luke Bryan." As he said that, Optimus and Elita walked over to the stage and got on. Optimus transformed down and Bee played the music while Optimus' holoform popped out of the truck and cracked his knuckles. Then he begins to sing while Elita dances to the song and Arcee's holoform along with Firefly's and Chromia's started dancing behind her matching move for move with Elita. I transformed downand my holform jumped up along with Ironhides and Sideswipes and started dancing with the girls behind Elita who was oblivious to everything behind her. All the holoforms were dressed in plaid shirts and blue jeans and cowboy/girl was enjoying the show, even Optimus who was smiling at everyone behind Elita. At the end of the song, the six holoforms slid forward and got up, found partners and danced. I found Firefly, Sideswipe found Chromia, much to Ironhides shagrin, and Ironhide found Arcee, much to mine and Sideswipes displeasure. And finished in a stunning acrobatic feat of hilarity, I grabbed Firefly and ran towards Sideswipe, tossed her to Sides, grabbed Chromia amd ran towards Ironhode, who caught on and tossed Arcee in the air a little bit, I tossed him Chromia and slid to catch Arcee at the climax of the song for a thunderois applause. After that Bee and Firefly danced to What Ya Gonna Do by Hinder, the girls stunned the guys by dancing to Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Then came the guys. Firefly came forward in place of Lennox and said to the remaining girls: "Now, for the last scheduled performance: The Guys. TargetMaster: vocals, rest of the guys: acting." Then she walked off stage.

The guys alt-forms were in the crowd and their holoforms were all paired off or alone and I was sitting in the middle of all of them. Then the song started with a siren and guns going off along with apparent miltary actions. Then the guitar started. All the guys started mock fighting each other. I stood and began singing Indestructable by Disturbed.

_Another Mission, the powers have called me away,_

_Another time to carry thr colors again,_

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend,_

_To win the honor of coming back home again,_

_No explanation will matter after we begin,_

_Unlock thedark destroyer that's buried within,_

_My true vocarion. And now myunfortunate friend,_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win,_

_I'll have you know, that I'vebecome, INDESTRUCTIBLE!_

At that, all the guys turned and looked at me, then charged from all sides.

_Determination that is incorruptible,_

_From the other side a terror to behold,_

_Annihalation will be unavoidable,_

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

Now they were almost upon me,

_Take a last look around, while you're alive,_

Then all the guys collided with themselves, and not a single trace of myself

_I'm an indestructible master of war!_ I seemed to sing fromeverywhere.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight,_

_Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light,_

_My dedication, to all that I've sworn to protect,_

_I carry out my orders without a regret,_

_My declaration, embedded deep under my skin,_ I had popped out from where I was hiding.

_A permanent reminder of how it began,_

_No hesitation, when I commanded to strike,_

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life,_

_You will be shown how I became, _At the last word, all the holoforms surrounded me and circled.

_INDESTRUCTIBLE! _Then I blinked out of existence.

_Determination that is incorruptible,_

_From the other side a terror to behold, _A few holoforms disappeared from the stage and their owners stood up in the crowd and looked at my alt with shocked faces.

_Annihalation will be unavoidable, _I sung with what sounded like a laugh to it.

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invimcible, _

_Take a last look around, while you're alive, _Galloway came walking in andstarted shouting at us to immediately stop and get to work, Arcee turned up the volume, just as I sang.

_I'M AN INDESTRUCTIBLE MASTER OF WAR!_

Galloway went flying back out the door and the door slammed shut at the force of the wind.

As the instruments played, I popped up again and the remaining holoforms charged again. I began to fight back and took out a few, then blinked out again.

_I'm indestructible, determination that is incorruptible,_

_From the other side a terror to behold, _A few more holoforms blinked out, same result.

_Annihalation will be unavoidable,_

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

_Take a last look around, while you're alive,_

_Iam indestructible, _(indestructible echoes)

_Indestructible, determination that is incorruptable,_

_From the other side a terror to behold,_

_Annihalation will be unavoidable, _All but Ironhide's Holoform blink out, he spins around looking for me, I pop up and we charge at each other.

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

_Take a last look around, while your alive, _I tackle Ironhide in what would make a football player proud, and stand above him.

_I'm an indestructible master of war! _Then we both blink out.

Ironhide stands and looks at my alt as I begin to shift then the applause came, itwas deafening. Arcee ran to me and tackled me to the ground, the she kissed me. I was shocked to say the least, then I looked at her and I kissed her back.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it.**

**Songs were:**

**DJ Got Us Falling in Love by Usher feat. Pitbull.**

**Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting by Nickelback**

**Country Girl (Shake It For Me) by Luke Bryan**

**What Ya Gonna Do by Hinder**

**Poker Face by Ladt Gaga**

**Indestructible by Disturbed**

**See you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I had this idea if Jazz survived Mission City and the Autobots threw a celebration party and Jazz and Bumblebee were the DJ's. Involves my OC TargetMaster. This takes place after ROTF.**

**Enjoy!**

TargetMaster walked the hall of the Autobots temporary base. He was a little excited about the party being thrown to celebrate their victory over the Decepticons in Egypt. My little brother Bee and best friend Jazz were going to be the DJ's for the entire party. Needless to say, there was definitely going to be at least one confrontation between the two. Not surprising, considering their complete differences in music. It was going to be somewhat funny to see. I laughed at what the result was last time; Bee came home with a huge smirk on his face and Jazz couldn't play music for a week. Needless to say, I laughed every time I saw him. As I walked around the corner, I saw Bee and Jazz glaring at each other from across the Rec. Room. They were more than likely betting each other. Again. I sighed yet again and turned to sit on the Autobot-Sized couch to wait for the others.

_A few minutes later_

Arcee, Firefly, and Chromia came into the room and Jazz turned his head to greet them, Bumblebee turned slightly and jumped when he saw Firefly. I turned my head from the TV and saw Arcee and said: "Hey girls," then turned back to the news. Apparently a few kids had thought it funny to try and drag race their stolen cars dowm the highway. I tried to hold in a chuckle. "Seriously? Drag race in stolen cars? Do they want to get caught?" Then Arcee giggled and said "Apparently, just teenagers wanting attention" As she says this, she looks over at Bee who had returned to glaring at Jazz, who was talking with Chromia. I followed her gaze and laughed. "Yeah, more than likely. Sideswipe would be having a field day during this." She laughed at that. After about 30 minutes of pointless glaring, talking and jokes. The rest of the Base had finally arrived. I got up and Arcee walked over toChromia and Firefly who were talking in another corner of the room away from the glaring duo. Everyone found a place tostand or sit. Humans in thefront and the Autobots in the back. Lennox walked to the front and Bee put on an announcers background music while Bee tweaked his voice to sound like an announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce the first of many acts tonight in the 2nd DJ battle between Jazz and Bumblebee: TargetMaster and Arcee dancing to DJ got us falling in Love by Usher " Bee reached over and hit the play button. Arcee and I walked out onto the Autobots stage holding hands. Sideswipe glared at Arcee and I. She and I had gotten kinda close after Sideswipe and her split, but we were still just friends, not that I was complaining. We looked at each other and as the song started, started movimg to the music. I saw nothing but her and heard nothing but the music. As the song escalates so do our movements. We moved like we were made of rubber, the movements flowed off our bodies that would have stunned anyone that didn't know that Cybertronian metal was flexible when needed to be. As the song ended we fell into the classic pose of me holding her below me in one arm. Needless to say, Sideswipe wasn't happy. I was going to avoid being alone with him for a while.

The rest of the crowd, however, were esctatic. Applause and standing ovations were all throughout the Rec. Room. We smiled and breathed fast then walked off stage for the next group and song.

Lennox walked on and had a semi-shocked face, but he smiled and waited for the applause and mic to come down. " Well, that was something else huh?" The crowd applauded again and Lennox continued "Next is Ironhide and Chromia dancing to Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting by Nickelback." I had walked out for this one and didn't see my Creators dance but as I walked I got the feeling that someone was following me. I walkes quickly walked around the corner and activated my hologram and gave it orders to walk to the end of the hallway. I then melted into the shadows and let my follower pass me. I made sure that my dagger in my hand was ready and leapt onto the back of my stalker. They let out a seemingly girly squeal and fell and groaned. I pressed the dagger to the back of the offending persons back and they immediately tensed. Definetely trained, I thought. ' Who could tell that this was a blade that fast? Sideswipe? Definetely.' " Ok Sideswipe what do you want?" "Are you and Arcee together?" Sideswipe asked. "No, we're not. But she isn't very happy with you either Sides," "You definetely seemed like you two were together earlier," "just for the song," Ok, this is getting very awkward.I called back the hologram and got off of Sideswipe. He looked at me like I was crazy as I worked to get the hologram off. "What is that?" He asked. " An ability I created myself, distracts the enemy and allows for disorientation for an easier fight for me." I shut off the program and walked back to the Rec. Room. Ironhide and Chromia were just finishing and Lennox walked onto the stage. " Not bad guys, not bad at all."He said. "Next up is Optimus singing and Elita dancing to Country Girl by Luke Bryan." As he said that, Optimus and Elita walked over to the stage and got on. Optimus transformed down and Bee played the music while Optimus' holoform popped out of the truck and cracked his knuckles. Then he begins to sing while Elita dances to the song and Arcee's holoform along with Firefly's and Chromia's started dancing behind her matching move for move with Elita. I transformed downand my holform jumped up along with Ironhides and Sideswipes and started dancing with the girls behind Elita who was oblivious to everything behind her. All the holoforms were dressed in plaid shirts and blue jeans and cowboy/girl was enjoying the show, even Optimus who was smiling at everyone behind Elita. At the end of the song, the six holoforms slid forward and got up, found partners and danced. I found Firefly, Sideswipe found Chromia, much to Ironhides shagrin, and Ironhide found Arcee, much to mine and Sideswipes displeasure. And finished in a stunning acrobatic feat of hilarity, I grabbed Firefly and ran towards Sideswipe, tossed her to Sides, grabbed Chromia amd ran towards Ironhode, who caught on and tossed Arcee in the air a little bit, I tossed him Chromia and slid to catch Arcee at the climax of the song for a thunderois applause. After that Bee and Firefly danced to What Ya Gonna Do by Hinder, the girls stunned the guys by dancing to Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Then came the guys. Firefly came forward in place of Lennox and said to the remaining girls: "Now, for the last scheduled performance: The Guys. TargetMaster: vocals, rest of the guys: acting." Then she walked off stage.

The guys alt-forms were in the crowd and their holoforms were all paired off or alone and I was sitting in the middle of all of them. Then the song started with a siren and guns going off along with apparent miltary actions. Then the guitar started. All the guys started mock fighting each other. I stood and began singing Indestructable by Disturbed.

_Another Mission, the powers have called me away,_

_Another time to carry thr colors again,_

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend,_

_To win the honor of coming back home again,_

_No explanation will matter after we begin,_

_Unlock thedark destroyer that's buried within,_

_My true vocarion. And now myunfortunate friend,_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win,_

_I'll have you know, that I'vebecome, INDESTRUCTIBLE!_

At that, all the guys turned and looked at me, then charged from all sides.

_Determination that is incorruptible,_

_From the other side a terror to behold,_

_Annihalation will be unavoidable,_

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

Now they were almost upon me,

_Take a last look around, while you're alive,_

Then all the guys collided with themselves, and not a single trace of myself

_I'm an indestructible master of war!_ I seemed to sing fromeverywhere.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight,_

_Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light,_

_My dedication, to all that I've sworn to protect,_

_I carry out my orders without a regret,_

_My declaration, embedded deep under my skin,_ I had popped out from where I was hiding.

_A permanent reminder of how it began,_

_No hesitation, when I commanded to strike,_

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life,_

_You will be shown how I became, _At the last word, all the holoforms surrounded me and circled.

_INDESTRUCTIBLE! _Then I blinked out of existence.

_Determination that is incorruptible,_

_From the other side a terror to behold, _A few holoforms disappeared from the stage and their owners stood up in the crowd and looked at my alt with shocked faces.

_Annihalation will be unavoidable, _I sung with what sounded like a laugh to it.

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invimcible, _

_Take a last look around, while you're alive, _Galloway came walking in andstarted shouting at us to immediately stop and get to work, Arcee turned up the volume, just as I sang.

_I'M AN INDESTRUCTIBLE MASTER OF WAR!_

Galloway went flying back out the door and the door slammed shut at the force of the wind.

As the instruments played, I popped up again and the remaining holoforms charged again. I began to fight back and took out a few, then blinked out again.

_I'm indestructible, determination that is incorruptible,_

_From the other side a terror to behold, _A few more holoforms blinked out, same result.

_Annihalation will be unavoidable,_

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

_Take a last look around, while you're alive,_

_Iam indestructible, _(indestructible echoes)

_Indestructible, determination that is incorruptable,_

_From the other side a terror to behold,_

_Annihalation will be unavoidable, _All but Ironhide's Holoform blink out, he spins around looking for me, I pop up and we charge at each other.

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

_Take a last look around, while your alive, _I tackle Ironhide in what would make a football player proud, and stand above him.

_I'm an indestructible master of war! _Then we both blink out.

Ironhide stands and looks at my alt as I begin to shift then the applause came, itwas deafening. Arcee ran to me and tackled me to the ground, the she kissed me. I was shocked to say the least, then I looked at her and I kissed her back.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it.**

**Songs were:**

**DJ Got Us Falling in Love by Usher feat. Pitbull.**

**Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting by Nickelback**

**Country Girl (Shake It For Me) by Luke Bryan**

**What Ya Gonna Do by Hinder**

**Poker Face by Ladt Gaga**

**Indestructible by Disturbed**

**See you later**


End file.
